


On Business of His Own

by lferion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Foxes, Gen, Innumerable Stars treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: What was the Fox doing that night?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	On Business of His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



> Many thanks to the usual suspects for the usual reasons.

What was the Fox doing that night, out under the stars, that he should see the sleeping Hobbits and wonder what they were doing? His constant object was to find food, for himself and his family, but this night it was also to run the fox-path, keep clear the way that had once and would again lead between the Hunt and the safe den, the refuge of the hunted, wherein the Foe could not find the ancient Hunt nor the Hunted. He was unreasonably convinced that in a season soon, it would be needed, and not only for the foxes.


End file.
